Amy Rose (TheIronJedi)
Amy Rose is the Resistance co leader and obsessed with Sonic the Hedgehog, but can put her feelings aside to lead the resistance. Background (to be expanded) Beginnings Amy was born on south Island and from a young age she learn about explots of Sonic and she began to gain an interest in him. One day she and her parents took a trip to Little Planet to go site seeing and that coinsided on the same day Robotnik took over the whole satellite planet and she was captured by Metal Sonic. luckily, Sonic came to save the planet and it's inhabitents. after Sonic beat Metal in Stardust speedway he freed her and offered her to help him defeat robotnik and together they took him down. After that her inflatuation with Sonic grow larger. Chaos Crisis she would only meet him again in Station Square years later. after that Sonic was so happy to see him she went a bit overboard and followed him around constent and tried getting his attention. Sonic got annoyed by this and tried avoiding her as much as possible. until she would get captured again by other of Robotnik's robots. Sonic being how he is know he had to rescue Amy and followed the robot. he followed it to the Mystic Ruins where it would be teleported to the egg carrier. later Sonic and Tails would fly up to it to rescue Amy. to there suprise one of Robotnik's robots "Gamma" did it for them and as Sonic fought him Amy told him that Gamma wasn't like the other robots and Sonic backed off. he told Tails to bring Amy back to the ground. she later would try to figure out why Gamma betrayed Robotnik and went to his Fortress to find the data. she would then learn he was build on the egg carrier and she would go to the crash site. she would later learn that that a bird she was captured with was it's brother and seeing him again might have rebooted his memory. she would leave but be stopped by the robot that caught her. they fought and Amy came out victorious. proving that she could handle herself without Sonic's help. Team Rose After that she would occasionally campany Sonic and the team on Adventures and would go on her own adventures from time to time. she'd eventually met a rabbit named Cream and would learn her mother was captured by Robotnik and She'd help rescue her. becoming a go friend of Cream in the process. later she'd run into a badger named Sticks and she acted strange and Amy would want to understand why. So Amy would go out of her way to try and to figure it out. Sticks claimed Amy was a government Agent and Amy asked why she thought that. eventually she'd be sucsessful in talking sticks out of it. they would talk to each other more and even stop one of Eggman's plans together. after that Sticks would grow a trust in Amy and became a close friend of hers. The War Time would pass and she'd contiue she adventures life style and having an Infatuation with Sonic. However Silver would warn Knuckles of and incoming war. Kunckles and Silver gathered up as my recruits as possible, Amy hearing of this joined the Resistance and worked her way up to becoming a Core Staff member. in the incoming months they fought the renewed Eggman Empire and Amy begame to notice that Knuckles wasn't doing his part. so she began taking up a lot of responsiblity. After many battles with the eggman empire she would gained experience and became a very strategic and reliable leader. however Sonic would be captured by a new enemy and would be inprisoned for 6 months. during this time because of her worry for Sonic she lost focus and would lose more territory to Robotnik. after that she realized that her love for Sonic was getting in the way of her being a good leader and would start to repress her feeling to be more useful for the resistances. When Sonic would finally be broken out she'd be over joyed, but she contained herself and stay focused. within the next 3 days Sonic and the Resistance would overthrow Robotnik and the war would be won and Amy would be reliefed that it was over. After the War After the war Sonic would run off to another adventure and Amy would start clean up and it would be much easier on her. Amy and the resistance would alomost restore the world to it's previous state all eccept for some uncontroled Badniks. but they would begin to become more organized and Amy would get concerned with this. she would be helping a small town when Badniks would begin to overrun it. Sonic came along and helped destroy most of them and do to Amy's concern she wanted Sonic to rejoin the resistance, but Sonic declined it and she accepted it and he went on his way. she would later return to Resistance HQ and things would quit down. Then Sonic and Tails came and And told Her and Knuckles that the reason the Badnik's were or organized is that Neo Metal Sonic was behind it. Amy got worried for what he would do and told Sonic to serach Arsenal Pyramid's datadase for clues. Sonic and Silver would learn his plan to obtain the Mater Emerald and possibly destroy the world to find robotnik. Not letting that happen they form the resistance together to stop him. The Resistance would run into some problems but would win and finally putting an end to it. Later, Amy would disband the Resistance and start the Restoration. Return of Underground (being worked on) Friends *Sticks the Badger *Sonic the Hedgehog (crush) *Miles "tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat During and after the War *Gadget the Wolf *Fushia the Cat *Lot the Bird *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Return of Underground *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Metal Sonic *Chaos During and after the war *Eggman Empire *Infinite *Rough *Tumble *Dr. Starline Abilities *Hammer Combat Skills *Hammer Spin *Leadership Skills Abilities that require more then one *Croquette Bomber (requires Sonic) *Team Rose Blast (requires Cream and Sticks) Relationships Do to her being way to dedicated to Sonic she often passes up opportunities for other relationships often leaving her lonely. 'Sonic: '''ever since her first meeting with him on little planet she became infatuated with him. believeing he loved her back she did anything to get his attention which would end up annoying him immensely. but during the 5 mouths Sonic was captured by Eggman she came to realize that she could hardly function without him and that she was to dependent on him. eventually she started getting over him and started foucsing on helping the resistance, but when he returned she started getting interest in him again, but she realized what she did wrong last time so now she acts more clam around him and trys to hold back the feeling she has for him. Sonic has also taken notice of this... After the War 'Whisper: 'Amy doesn't quiet understand, but she finds Whisper very attractive and has had explicit fantasies about her. Return of Underground 'Manic: '''after Manic was found and brought to the Resistance she immediately had interest in him. at first it was because he was Sonic's brother and figured since she can't have Sonic she might as well have the next best thing, his Brother. however when she got to know Manic she started to like him even more. not just because he was Sonic brother, but she liked his layed back and easy going personality. eventually she'd ask him to go on a date and he accepted, they were a couple after that. however after Manic saw the real side of Tangle he realized he loved her more and tried to break up with Amy. Amy was crushed by this, but she had no chose but to accept this and move on. Miscellaneous Type: Strength Affilitions: Team Rose, The Resistance Possessions: Piko Piko Hammer, a picture of Sonic Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons